Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof, suitable for determining an operating mode of a currently run content according to a residual quantity of a backup battery in case of entering a battery swap mode in the course of running the content.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Moreover, since a mobile terminal can be equipped with a separable or detachable battery, if a remaining battery level is low, a user detaches and changes the battery. In doing so, in order to change the battery of the mobile terminal, the user turns off a power of the mobile terminal and then separates the battery from a body of the mobile terminal.
Thus, in using a mobile terminal of the related art, it is inconvenient for a user to change a battery after ending a currently run content.